There's Nothing Innocent About Child's Play
by gothgirl97
Summary: Before Leena met the Colemans, she was adopted by the Barclay family. But now Leena's plans might get ruined when a strange doll sets out for his revenge. Now Chucky and Leena are after Andy, but for two totally different reasons. Will Leena ever find the love she's been searching for? Will Chucky finally get his revenge? In this story, nothing's ever innocent about child's play...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new crossover story idea that I had. Please let me know what you think of it. I may or may not continue it, it just depends on how many people enjoy it. Plus, I'm also working on another fanfic, so I probably won't be able to continue this until after I finish my other story. This is just a one-shot idea that I had, I hope you like it! :) **

* * *

Chapter 1

"That's the story of, that's the glory of love!"

The sweet tune could be heard throughout the halls of the small orphanage, but to Leena Klammer, it was anything but sweet. In fact, Leena despised that ridiculous little song. She felt childish every time the stupid lyrics escaped from her lips. But then again, that's exactly what she wanted; to seem childish to anyone she was near.

Leena continued singing the melody as she sat down on her bed. Slowly but surely, she reached under her pillow, pulling out her most prized possession; a Saarne Institute Bible.

The pages of the Bible were stained yellow with age, making it hardly readable. But that didn't matter to Leena. Besides, she wouldn't even be caught dead reading such a stupid thing. She hated any type of religion. The small book was merely just an item to help keep up the innocence of her façade. But the book also held her darkest secrets and memories. Memories of being locked away in the Saarne Institute like a caged animal for six years. Memories of fighting against the restraints of her straightjacket, leaving her with scars around her wrists and neck. Memories of being taunted and laughed at for her small size. But as Leena began flipping through the pages of her Bible, she knew that all of those horrible memories would soon be worth it. As she flipped through the book, the faces of different men smiled up at her. Each of the men in the pictures brought back even more memories to Leena, for they had all experienced the same deadly fate.

_It's their fault that they're dead, _Leena thought, _If only they didn't reject me, then they would still be alive. _

It was true; Leena didn't want to kill them. She had loved each and every one of those men, or at least she thought she did. But they had rejected her love, the love she so desperately wanted.

"Soon," Leena whispered to herself, "Soon I'll find a man who will love me for me."

Leena opened her mouth and began singing the sweet melody, filling the hallways with the sound of her voice once again. Maybe the song wasn't so ridiculous after all.

"That's the story of, that's the glory of love . . ."

* * *

"Do you honestly think it's gonna work?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out,"

The teenage boy watched as his friend slowly placed the scarred-face Good Guy doll on the ground. His friend was obsessed with voodoo magic, and when he had heard about the legend of the famous killer doll, he just had to try to bring it back to life himself.

Stealing the doll from the old Halloween store had been easier than they thought, but as they stood alone in the house, they actually started to feel a bit scared. What if the chant worked and the doll really did come back to life? What if the doll tried to kill them? They both shook their fear off. Odds were, it probably wasn't going to work anyway. It was just a legend after all . . . right?

In the other boy's hand, he held the book titled, "_Voodoo for Dummies_". He flipped the book to the exact page he needed. Taking a deep breath, he began chanting:

"Ade Due me the power I beg of you. Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Ade Due Damballa, Awake!"

Both of the boys looked down at the doll, but nothing happened.

"Awake!" The boy yelled once more.

Again, nothing happened.

"See! I told you it wasn't gonna work!"

"Whatever,"

The two teens turned away to leave, but both stopped when they heard something move behind them. They quickly turned around. Their eyes widen in shock . . . the doll was gone.

"What the fuck?" one of the boys whispered.

Just then, an evil laughter broke through the empty house.

"Dude, stop trying to scare me! It isn't gonna work."

"I-I'm not doing a-anything,"

Another evil chuckle was heard.

"I'm serious, you better sto-" The boy started to say.

Just then, the teenager fell to the ground as a sharp pain went through his leg. He slowly reached down to touch his wound. His fingers then touched a thick, gooey substance. Blood. Someone or _something_ had just stabbed him.

"Thanks for bringing me back, guys!" an eerie voice spoke.

The boys quickly turned their heads. Standing behind them was the two-foot Good Guy doll. His mouth formed into a menacing smile as he stared at them with his piercing blue eyes. In his hands he held a large, bloody knife.

The boy screamed as he watched the doll began to violently stab his friend. Blood splattered everywhere as the little doll let out a sadistic laugh.

"Please, p-please don't hurt me!" The boy cried. After witnessing his best friend being murdered, he was too afraid to move. He closed his eyes. Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe when he opened his eyes the doll would be gone. Slowly, the boy opened his eyes. To his surprise, the doll was nowhere in sight! But that still didn't shake the terrified feeling the boy had as he looked down at the bloody body of his friend.

All of a sudden, he felt something latch onto his back. The teen's horrified scream soon became nothing but small gurgles. The doll had managed to slit his throat, causing the boy to choke on his own blood. In a matter of seconds, the boy collapsed on the floor. Dead.

Chucky stood up, shaking his head in amusement.

"Those dumbasses had it coming to them!" He laughed.

Chucky then wiped the bloody knife clean on his overalls, and then he stuffed it into his pocket.

He then let out another evil chuckle, "Ready or not, Andy! Chucky's coming for you. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, I'd like to say that I'm so, so sorry for not updating in a while. I've actually had this finished for a while now, but I didn't upload it because I thought I would add more to it, but after re-reading it today I decided not to. Also, I know this story is supposed to be before Leena/Esther met the Coleman's, which it is, but I had to use the same orphanage in this story. Sorry, I really did try to come up with my own, but I'm too lazy! :P So, just pretend that after Leena met the Barclay's, she was sent back to Saint Mariana's for some reason, then that's how she met the Coleman's. **

**Oh, and one more thing, some of the dialogue in this chapter is gonna sound really similar to the one in the movie "Orphan", so I'm sorry about that! I tried my best to make this as unique as possible, but as I said before, I'm very lazy! Haha, so anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Andy Barclay never had a normal childhood. In fact, almost every childhood memory he ever had involved one thing and one thing only; the Lakeshore Strangler, Charles Lee Ray, who inhabited Andy's Good Guy doll when Andy was six years old. For years, Andy spent most of his life in fear of the killer doll returning to get his revenge. But, many years have passed since Andy came face to face with that two-footed terror again, and now, twenty years later, Andy's life is now starting to return normal again; a life Andy started to believe never existed. But still, one question remained in the back of his mind . . . How long is this 'normal' life going to last?

"Andy? You ready?"

Andy blinked, trying to clear his mind of his thoughts as he turned his head towards his wife, Kristin.

"Yeah," He finally answered.

Both Kristin and Andy stepped out of their vehicle as they stared at the building in front of them.

The building didn't actually look like a building at all. It was more like a large, three story house. The house's bright white color blended perfectly with the new fallen snow that lightly covered the ground surrounding it. In the front entrance of the house stood a large sign with a plaque that read, "_Saint Mariana's Home for Girls_".

Andy and Kristin both took a deep breath as they began making their way up to the orphanage. For a few months now the couple had thought about adopting an older child, and now the day had finally come.

Just as they reached the front porch of the home, the door opened to reveal a young nun.

"Hi there, I'm Sister Judith. You must be the Barclays." The nun smiled as she shook the couple's hands. "I'm sure both of you are very excited about today."

"Yes," Andy answered, "We've been talking about this day for so long, now we can't believe it's finally here."

"Well come on inside. The children will be very happy to see that we have some visitors."

As Sister Judith led Kristin and Andy inside the orphanage, they had no idea that they were being watched from upstairs . . .

* * *

Leena stood with her face practically pushed against the upstairs window. A devious smile slowly spread across her face as she watched the young couple enter the orphanage.

_This is it, _she thought, _this is my chance at true happiness._

Leena quickly backed away from the window and began smoothing out her dress and adjusting her false teeth; she had to make sure she looked perfect. She then made her way over to the large piano that was in the back of the classroom. Along with the piano, there was also a fairly large art easel. A desk filled with many different paintings stood beside the easel, all of which Leena had painted. Usually, Leena would spend most of her days in the classroom painting pictures, as she liked to keep her distance from the other girls. But today wasn't like most days. Today she had to make a good first impression; and what was more impressive than seeing a talented "child" play the piano?

Leena took a deep breath as she began playing a sweet melody; letting her small fingers dance along the piano's keys.

"That's the story of, that's the glory of love!" She sang along with the soft music.

Leena then began singing more loudly as she heard someone's footsteps coming down the hall.

_Yes, that's it. Walk right into my trap._

Leena pretended not to notice as she heard the footsteps slowly entering the room. After a few moments, the footsteps then began to turn back towards the direction of the door, causing Leena to finally speak up.

"Hello," She spoke in a sweet, innocent voice.

She instantly smiled as she heard the sound of a male voice answering her.

"Hi," the voice spoke.

The young man began making his way over to Leena's side as she continued to play the piano and hum her childish song.

"Wow, where did you learn to play like that?" the man asked once the song finally came to an end.

Leena smiled brightly as she turned to face the man. He was very handsome. He had short brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a gray jacket, and a pair of black work boots.

"I've just had lots of time to practice I guess, it's pretty boring here." She answered. "My name is Esther, what's yours?"

"Andy Barclay. Nice to meet you," Andy smiled as he shook Leena's hand.

Andy Barclay. Where had she heard that name before? Leena had thought she might've seen the name in a newspaper article about twenty years ago. She was just about to ask him about it, but quickly stopped herself. Asking such a question like that would put her at risk of revealing her true age; something that Leena Klammer did not want to do . . . Not yet anyways.

"Oh there you are Andy. I was looking everywhere for you!"

Andy and Leena quickly turned their heads to see a young woman standing in the classroom doorway.

Andy smiled, "Kristin this is Esther. Esther, this is my wife, Kristin."

Leena managed to put on the sweetest smile she could manage as Kristin came over to shake her hand.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you." Said Kristin.

Leena only continued to smile as she shook the young woman's hand. Of course, the smile was nothing but a façade. She instantly despised Kristin. In Leena's eyes, Kristin was the ugliest woman on earth. She wondered how Andy even managed to look at her. But Leena knew she had to just grin and bear it with this woman in order to win the couple over.

Kristin soon took notice of some the paintings sitting neatly on the desk. "Did you paint all of these?"

Leena nodded, "Yes."

"They're remarkable!"

"Thank you."

"She plays the piano too," Andy said, gesturing to the piano Leena was sitting at.

Kristin smiled, "Wow. You're one talented little girl."

_Yeah, and you're about to see how talented I am when I steal your husband right from under your nose! _Leena thought deviously.

"Well, what I'd like to know is, why would a sweet little girl like you be sitting in here all alone? Why aren't you downstairs with the other kids?" Andy asked.

Leena shrugged, "I've never really seen the point of it. Nobody's ever talked to me before," Leena paused for a short moment before saying, "I guess I'm different."

"Well there's absolutely nothing wrong with being different." Kristin said reassuringly.

"I believe that more people should take the bad things that happened to them in life and turn them into something good. Don't you?" Leena asked innocently.

"Yeah," Andy answered, "Of course."

"I just wish I could find a new mommy and a daddy to take me away from here. I'd give anything to have a family of my own."

Kristin and Andy both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well Esther, today is your lucky day," Kristin said, "Because we're going to talk to Sister Judith and Sister Abigail about adopting you. What do you think about that?"

Leena's face instantly lit up with excitement. "Really? Do you mean it? I'm finally gonna have a mommy and daddy?"

Andy and Kristin both shared a laugh.

"Yes, and a new little sister too!" Andy added.

Leena clasped her hands together in pure childish excitement. Of course, it was mostly just to keep up the innocence of her "Esther" persona. But Leena was genuinely excited. She's finally been given another chance at love, and this time she was determined not to screw it up.

"We just have to talk to Sister Abigail and Sister Judith about all of this, and then in three weeks you'll be coming with us to your new home," Kristin explained.

Leena smiled widely, "I can't wait!"

_Finally, my dream is coming true!_


End file.
